


Talks At Midnight

by BridgetteTheFuqBoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lots of Cursing, alot, bridgette says fuck alo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteTheFuqBoi/pseuds/BridgetteTheFuqBoi
Summary: An argument between girlfriends





	Talks At Midnight

 

The song of the crickets always soothed Bridgette, she had no idea why but they made it easier for her to breathe. The soft cool grass against her back grounded her, reminded her that she was alive. The warm press of her girlfriend laying on top of her relaxed  Bridgette to a point she could almost sleep out here. The stars were so bright in this part of town and it smelled so clean, the forest always held what little love she had to share with anyone but  Charlotte,  anymore. 

“I don't want you to leave.”

“I know.”

The bruises on her ribs hurt like hell, and she was craving a cigarette, a hit, anything but this talk. 

“Why do you have to go, Bri? Why can't you just stay here with me I love you and I promise I love you and I cant… I cant …”

“Char, stop seriously just stop. I’m leaving anyway there's nothing you can say to make me stay.”

“But WHY? Why are you leaving you never freaking tell me anything Bridgette you never tell me anything at all and it drives me insane. You just avoid everything I just don't know what to do because YOU wont talk to me.”

Bridgette lets out a frustrated snarl and pushes herself to her feet roughly knocking Charlotte off her. 

“It's not your fucking problem Char, It's not your mess to fucking deal with, IT IS MINE. My issues have absolutely nothing to fucking do with you and they never have, you’re not important enough to matter.” 

A flinch from Charlotte almost snapped Bridgettes resolve, almost.

“ I am the one who was beaten almost every night for defending her brother… Was. Not you, you just get screamed at. I’m still bruised from the last time I ever defended him.” 

“ Oh.” Is the only quiet response from Charlotte as she registers and puts together everything that had been leading up to Bridgette leaving.

“Oh.” she repeats again tears welling in her eyes as she reaches for Bridgette trying to give comfort through touch.

“Do not fucking touch me right now, I will fucking pummel you. ” She pauses to light a cigarette and gestures with it angrily.  “ I wouldn't hit you, but I don't want you to touch me ever. I don't need another attachment. I don't need another person I can be threatened with. I just need to leave.” 

“Then take me with you Bri, please I hate it here, we both know how people are going to be to me when you leave.”

“I dont care.”

“Yes you do. I know you do. If you didnt care you wouldn't be here right now. You would have already been gone.”

The cherry on the tip of the cigarette burns bright as Bridgette takes a hard drag exhaling into the cool night air. She stares down the only person she loves, her eyes begin to water in frustration and pain.

“Fuck off, Char. I’m serious you’re not coming with me at all, I’m leaving and I’m leaving you behind because I don’t fucking care about you, at all. I don’t care what youre saying to me and I Am Leaving.”

“Shut up Bridgette, Just stop this, if you really want me gone get over here and hit me. Hit me straight across my face.”

Bridgette was caught off guard, Charlotte had never been forward like this in all the time she had known her. Bridgette also knew how terrified Charlotte was of pain, just how much of a people pleaser she was.

“I've taken all your other bullcrap fits and breakdowns with open arms because I love you. I have stuck with you through your oh so fun cocaine binge, your stupid ass acid trips, everything.”

“ F-Fuck off. I don’t want you to fucking come with me.”

“Come say that to my face with a slap and I’ll leave. You don't mean it. You posture for every person on earth, you forget I’ve seen you naked and vunerable. Asleep in my bed. I’ve seen you reach out for me in your sleep while you huff and whine. I know who you are Bri.”

Bridgette curled up her lip in frustrated anger and raised her hand to swing at Charlotte, but only managed to gently cup her face in a reverent way.

“I love you Char. You know how much I hate it when you’re right. So frustrating.”

“I love you too Bri, please take me with you, you insufferably loveable ass.”

Bridgette can barely move to nod before drawing Charlotte into her arms falling onto the grass finally, finally crying in her girlfriends arms telling Charlotte about her life through tears of relief.

 


End file.
